


First Christmas

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, christmas in july, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy memories were few and far between for Lisa Snart, and Christmas was only a pipe dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Goldenvibe story!   
> Unbeta'd

First Christmas 

xXx

"What... I... Really?" Cisco stuttered.

Lisa blushed looking away and shrugging. "Really." She replied.

"Never? Not even when your dad was in prison?"

Lisa shook her head. "It wasn't just him that stopped us. We didn't really have money for stuff like that. Lenny tried, especially the year our mom left, but..." She left the statement hanging, awkwardly shrugging again. 

"Wow," Cisco breathed. Sitting back in his chair. "No Christmas." He continued. "I can't imagine that. I mean, my parents always spoiled my brother, still do, but I was still included; still got to celebrate." 

Lisa wasn't really sure how to answer as she took a drink of her coffee and sensing her discomfort, Cisco quickly changed the subject. 

"So, I was thinking." He began leaving forward again. "What would you say to a real date?" 

"Oh," Lisa feigned innocence. "With who?" She teased trying not to laugh at the dumbstruck panic on his face. 

"Um.... With me?" 

"Oh, okay." She agreed just barely holding back her amusement as he relaxed. "How about this weekend? Barring any unforeseen meta business of course." She suggested and Cisco grinned.

"That sounds great." He replied. Lisa finished off her coffee and stood from the table. 

"Well you have my number, let me know when and where." She told him before leaning down and pecking him on the cheek. She walked out after that leaving Cisco to his planning. 

xXx

“I don’t like this.” Leonard pouted , leaning over the counter to taste the sauce on the wooden spoon she held out to him. “Mmm.” he hummed. Sara smiled, going back to her sauce. When she didn’t reply Leonard scowled. “I don’t know what she sees in him.” 

Sara chuckled. “I don’t know babe. He is kinda cute.” she replied never looking up from the pot. She felt him shift across the counter from her, clearly uncomfortable with her statement. The fact of the matter was, Sara loved to tease Leonard, especially when it came to the budding relationship between his sister and Cisco Ramon. 

Upon their return from the Waverider, Sara and Leonard had chosen to settle down in Central City. Of course after all the time spent traveling through time and working with the team, Leonard and Mick couldn’t bring themselves to return to their life of crime. Mick decided to put his new found skills to good use and stick with Rip as he rebuilt the Time Masters. Meanwhile, Leonard had to put his numerous skills to use somehow and as it turned out, Team Flash were more open to his help than anyone would have thought. It may have had something to do with Sara being there too, but either way they didn’t question it. Despite his willingness to work with The Flash, Leonard was not thrilled with Lisa and Cisco’s relationship. 

“Cute?” Leonard questioned. Sara looked up, smiling and nodding. “You like nerds?” he continued. 

“I like you, don’t I?” She replied without hesitation. 

“I’m not a nerd.” he defended himself. 

Sara snorted amused turning back to the dinner she was making them. “Says the guy who was personally offended when he heard I’d never seen the original Star Trek.”

“How has anyone not seen it. It’s a masterpiece over acting. Not to mention how forward thinking it was for that time.” 

“Oh my god, Nerd!” she replied as the doorbell rang. Leonard stood from his seat and shot her look. 

“This conversation isn’t over.” he told her. She rolled her eyes as he turned away.

Leonard opened the door to find Cisco on the other side. He put on his patented cold stare, crossing his arms and leaning in the door frame. 

“Snart.” Cisco greeted him awkwardly. 

“Ramon.” Leonard replied coldly. 

“Is, uh… is Lisa here?” Cisco asked after a tense silence passed between them. 

“She might be.” 

Another tense silence passed and Leonard watched with silent glee as Cisco shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“What are you doing Lenny?” Lisa’s voice followed quickly after as she appeared around him in a simple black sleeveless dress and low heels. She crossed her arms, glaring at her older brother. 

“I’m just standing here sis.” he told her calmly, rotating to face her. 

Before she could reply Sara was there, hands on her hips, scowling at Leonard. 

“Leonard Ignatius Snart, leave them alone and come and eat dinner.” she ordered earning a scowl. 

“I’m not hungry.” he told her defiantly, all but sticking his nose in the air at her. She narrowed her eyes, a sure sign that Leonard was in for it, and took a step forward. He stood up straight at that. “I’m coming.” he told her walking around his sister and passed Sara. She waited until he was gone before turning back to Lisa and Cisco. She looked directly as Cisco and pointed at him. 

“Hurt her and not even The Flash can save you.” and just as quickly her mood switched and she smiled at Lisa. “Have fun.” she said before turning on her heels and walking away. 

“She’s terrifying.” Cisco said when she was gone and Lisa turned to him, smiling. 

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons Lenny likes her so much. You ready to go?” 

Cisco nodded, stepping aside to make room for Lisa to step out and close the front door behind her. “You look beautiful.” he told her as he opened the car door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she slid into the front seat. 

“So, where are we going?” Lisa asked as Cisco climbed behind the wheel and started up the car. Cisco grinned. 

“It’s a surprise.” he told her as he drove away from the Snart household. They talked as he drove, mostly her trying to guess where they were going and what he had planned, but he held fast, determined to surprise her. 

Within a few minutes they were parking in a secluded area in the Central City park and Cisco got out, coming around the car and opening the door for her. She stepped out of the car, looking around her. “Let me guess, a picnic in the park?” Lisa guessed. Cisco smiled. 

“Not quite.” he replied, offering her his arm. She took it, allowing him to guide her toward a worn path just off the small parking lot. “Our last conversation got me thinking.” he told her as he helped her along the path, mindful of her heels. 

As they neared the end of the path, Lisa realized something wasn’t right. “Is that snow?” she asked as they stopped at the end of the path, looking out into an open field, all covered in snow. A stone path was cleared, leading to a small cabin. The path was lined with red and white candy canes with white lights strung between them. Around the top of the cabin hung white icicle lights and big green wreath with blue and gold ornaments hung on the front door. “Cisco, what is all this?” she asked in awe. 

Cisco smiled as he watched her. “You said you’d never had Christmas, so I thought I’d give it to you.” he explained. A smile slowly spread across her face. 

“It’s July. Where did all the snow come from?” 

“I made a snow machine. It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be.” he explained. He gestured toward the cabin. “Christmas dinner awaits.” 

Together they walked into the cabin and Lisa was struck by the atmosphere. As she walked through the door she was hit but the scent of pine and vanilla. In the far corner next to the fire place sat and enormous pine tree decorated with gold and blue decorations. A matching wreath hung over the fireplace and stockings with their names on them hung from the mantle. The table had a dark blue tablecloth and was set with nice white china and silverware, the kind you passed down through generations of family members. The kind her father would have pawned for beer money. 

“If it weren’t so warm out, I’d light a fire.” Cisco told her as he walked further into the cabin, heading for the kitchen. It was then that Lisa noticed the spread of food on the counter. A a ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, homemade rolls. There was even dessert; a rich decadent chocolate cake that made her want to skip dinner altogether. 

“Cisco… this is amazing.” she said and he looked up at her smiling. 

“I’m glad you like it. I was a little afraid I went over board. But uh, this is Christmas.” he gestured around him.

“It’s better than I imagined.” she spoke softly as she watched him start to move the food to the table. She helped him and soon they were sitting down to “Christmas dinner”. 

Dinner passed with wonderful conversation and even better food. Cisco had gone all out, recruiting his grandmother to help him cook the best meal she had ever eaten. It was so good, that when he told her his grandmother expected to meet her soon as payment for her help, Lisa didn’t even mind. 

When dinner was finished Cisco sent her to the sofa while he cleaned up and poured them some eggnog and sliced into the cake. He brought her a glass and a plate and took a seat beside her. 

“Mmm.” Lisa moaned and Cisco had to force himself to remain calm. “This is amazing.” she continued after finishing another bite. 

“It’s grandma’s secret recipe. My mom once asked her for it and she threw a frying pan at her.” 

Lisa snorted. “She did not.” Cisco nodded. 

“She really did.” Lisa laughed. 

They finished dessert and this time Lisa insisted on cleaning up. When she returned to the sofa she took a seat beside Cisco, this time closer, her side pressed along his. She rested her head against his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the lights twinkle in the tree. 

“Thank you for this Cisco.” Lisa finally spoke softly. “I think I can safely say this is the best date I’ve ever been on.” 

“Really?” Cisco sounded skeptical. 

“Oh yeah.” Lisa chuckled. “It probably doesn’t help that the only guys I’ve ever been out with were either scared off by my brother or Mick or think a good date is a six pack in the back of his car.” 

Cisco tensed, not enjoying that little tid bit of information at all. Lisa felt him, resting her hand on his thigh which seemed to calm him a bit. “I uh, I got you something.” he replied after a moment. Lisa sat up.

“You didn’t have to do that. You’ve already done so much.” she told him. 

“Well, you know, you can’t have Christmas without presents.” he replied, shifting enough to pull a small wrapped box out of his pocket. He handed it over to her and she took it. She opened it slowly, carefully ripping away the paper to reveal a white jewelry box. She opened the lid and slid out the black velvet box inside. Her smile widened as she laughed as she saw the gold necklace inside the final box. A small charm made to look like her gold gun and two more charms along with it; one that read Golden the other Glider. She laughed. 

“It’s perfect. Did you make this too?” she asked. Cisco nodded as she pulled it out of the box. He took the delicate chain from her and helped her put it on. She fiddled with when he was done, leaning back against him and resting her head on his shoulder again. She relaxed against him, closing her eyes and just letting the atmosphere envelope her in it’s comforting embrace.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bonus Scene

“I can not believe you would rather watch Star Trek than have sex with your hot girlfriend.” 

“Shhh, this is the good part.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
